winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 510
Zauberhafte Weihnachten ist die zehnte Folge der 5. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Weil die Trix furchtbare Eisdrachen auf Bloom loslassen, sitzt diese über Weihnachten auf Alfea fest. Nun müssen die Winx die Trix besiegen, um Bloom doch noch in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen. Schaffen sie es, Bloom für das Fest nach Hause zu bringen?" Inhalt Ein neuer Tag beginnt in Alfea. Bloom ist in ihrem Zimmer und total in Weihnachtsstimmung während sie Geschenke verpackt. Die Winx kommen zu ihr, wissen aber nicht, was Weihnachten ist. Bloom erklärt es ihnen und freut sich auf ihre Eltern. Zusammen wollen sie die Nachbarskinder einladen und gemeinsam den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken. In Gardenia warten Mike, Vanessa und Kinder bereits auf Bloom. Vanessa erklärt, dass Bloom jedes Weihnachten zu etwas besonderem macht und Mike ergänzt, dass er sich Weihnachten ohne Bloom nicht vorstellen kann. In Alfea erklärt Bloom, dass es der Weihnachtszauber ist, der Weihnachten zu etwas besonderem macht. Die Trix beobachten die Winx vom Schwarzschlamm-Sumpf aus und glauben, dass der Weihnachtszauber eine neue Kraft ist, die Bloom erlangen wird. Unterdessen gehen die Winx auf den Innenhof und verabschieden Bloom. In dem Moment kommen die Spezialisten in Alfea an, weil sie etwas mit den Winx unternehmen wollen. Sky bemerkt, dass Bloom abreisen will. Bloom bejaht das und wünscht sich, dass Sky mitkommen könnte. Währenddessen schleichen sich die unsichtbaren Trix in Alfea ein. Icy beschwört mit Unterstützung von Darcy und Stormy einen Eiskristall herauf, aus dem vier Eisdrachen schlüpfen und die Schule angreifen. Die Winx verwandeln sich und greifen die Drachen an. Währenddessen bringen die Spezialisten die anderen Feen in Sicherheit. Die Winx müssen jedoch feststellen, dass ihre Magie nichts gegen die Drachen ausrichten kann. Auf der Erde versucht Mike Bloom zu erreichen und spricht ihr auf die Mailbox mit der Frage, wo sie bleibt. Zu den anderen äußert er seine Verwunderung, da Bloom bisher immer an Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen ist. Währenddessen kommen Faragonda, Griselda und Palladium in den Innenhof und stellen fest, dass es sich bei den Drachen um dunkle Magie handelt. Icy gibt daraufhin den Befehl ganz Alfea zu vereisen, woraufhin die Drachen von außen eine Eisbarriere um Alfea erscheinen lassen, die niemanden entkommen lässt und die Feen gefangen nimmt. Winx versuchen gemeinsam die Eiswand zu zerstören, doch es funktioniert nicht. Miss Faragonda erklärt, dass sie das Zentrum des Zaubers finden müssen, sonst bleiben sie auf Ewig gefangen. In Gardenia ist Heilig Abend fast vorbei und Mike versucht erneut Bloom zu erreichen. Doch auch dieses Mal geht Bloom nicht ans Telefon und Mike beginnt sich Sorgen zu machen. Die Winx haben sich in der Zwischenzeit zurückverwandelt. Bloom versucht ihre Eltern zu erreichen, doch der Eiswall lässt nichts rein oder raus. Die Trix beschließen Bloom alleine auflauern zu wollen und ihr dann den Weihnachtszauber wegzunehmen. Da Bloom sehr niedergeschlagen ist, weil sie nicht zu ihren Eltern kann, wollen die Winx und Spezialisten Bloom aufheitern. Stella will dazu Weihnachten nach Alfea holen. Tecna findet bei ihrer Recherche zu Weihnachten eine Liste mit Dingen, die zu Weihnachten gehören. Daraufhin verteilen sie die Aufgaben und jeder kümmert sich um einen Punkt der Liste. Bloom wandert unterdessen alleine auf dem Flur und wird von den unsichtbaren Trix schikaniert. Im Innenhof bauen die Winx und die Spezialisten alles auf, was sie vorbereitet haben. Im Flur trifft Bloom auf Faragonda. Diese erklärt, dass die Lehrer das Zentrum ausmachen, von dem der dunkle Zauber ausgeht. Er befindet sich mitten in Alfea und Bloom soll sich in Acht nehmen, da überall die Gefahr lauern kann. Bloom geht daraufhin zurück zu den anderen in den Innenhof, wo ihr Stella präsentiert, was sie für Bloom auf die Beine gestellt haben. Doch es ist ganz anders als auf der Erde. Bloom ist dennoch gerührt und freut sich über die Bemühungen ihrer Freunde. Sie selbst hat auch ein Geschenk für die Winx: ein Freundschaftsarmband. Die Trix wollen nicht länger zusehen, wie glücklich Bloom ist und wollen sich nun endlich Blooms Weihnachtzauber holen. Deswegen geben sich zu erkennen. Die Winx verwandeln sich erneut. Und kämpfen gegen die Trix. Stormy zerstört mit einem Zauber die Eisbariere, damit die Eisdrachen rein können. Icy erklärt, dass sie dem Weihnachtszauber von Bloom wollen und zerstören die Weihnachtdekoration. Bloom ist darüber sehr erbost und will nicht zu lassen, dass die Trix Weihnachten zerstören. Sie mobilisiert all ihre Kräfte, sodass sich ihre Drachenflamme in Gestalt des Großen Drachens manifestiert. Dieser treibt alle Eisdrachen zusammen und vernichtet sie. Dadurch wird auch die Eisbarriere zerstört und die Trix hinfortgeschleudert. Bloom ist glücklich, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist, doch sie wünscht sich, dass ihre Familie hier ist. Faragonda kann jedoch weiterhelfen, dekoriert Alfea festlich und öffnet ein Portal durch das Blooms Eltern und die Kinder hindurchkommen. Bloom lässt den Weihnachtsbaum erstrahlen und hat eine Überraschung für die Kinder. Zusammen mit den Winx lässt sie die Kinder schweben und fliegen mit ihnen durch die Luft. Danach landen sie wieder und Bloom wünscht allen fröhliche Weihnachten. Ereignisse *Die Trix hören, wie Bloom vom Weihnachtszauber spricht. Sie glauben, dass es eine neue Kraft ist und wollen sie an sich bringen. *Die Trix beschwören Eisdrachen herauf, die ein magischen Eisbarriere bilden und niemanden aus Alfea heein oder herraus lassen. *Bloom ist so sauer darüber, dass die Trix ihr Weihnachten versauen, dass sie die Eisdrachen besiegt und die Trix verjagt. *Miss Faragonda holt Blooms Eltern und dei Kinder von Gardenia nach Alfea, wo alle zusammen Weihnachten feiern. Debüt * Eisdrachen Charaktere *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Layla * Spezialisten **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Alfea **Miss Faragonda **Miss Griselda **Palladium *Mike *Vanessa *Feinde **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Trivia * Die Folge steht wie "Die Lilo-Blume" außerhalb des Kontextes. Sie wurde zwischen "Die schimmernden Muscheln" und "Das Geheimnis des rubinroten Riffs" ausgestrahlt. * Zuerst sind es drei Eisdrachen, dann vier. Während sie die Eisbarriere errichten, sind alle Drachen außerhalb und können Alfea nicht angreifen. Als sich die Trix zu erkennen geben, sind plötzlich wieder 2 innerhalb der Barriere und greifen mit an. * In der Folge sind das erste Mal nichtmagische Wesen in Alfea. Normalerweise verhindert die Barriere von Alfea, dass nichtmagische Wesen Alfea betreten. Durch ein Portal holt Miss Faragonda trotzdem Blooms Eltern und die Kinder von Gardenia nach Alfea. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 5) ca:Nadal a Màgix en:Winx Club - Episode 510 es:Winx Club - Episodio 510 gl:Nadal en Alfea it:Natale Ad Alfea nl:WC510 pt:Um Natal Magix pt-br:Um Natal de Magia ro:Crăciun pe Magix ru:Рождество в Магиксе